This invention relates to a novel method and apparatus for combining a digital microwave communications network and compact disc player technology to provide music on demand without the need for a user to carry an armload of compact discs with them. This system lends itself to implementation with compact disc players of the portable kind, such as xe2x80x9cWalkmanxe2x80x9d type players and those commonly found in homes and automobiles. The present invention further distinguishes itself by allowing video games on demand for use on player units, such as sold under the xe2x80x9cNintendoxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cSegaxe2x80x9d trademarks.
Current technology favors entertainment devices that require the purchase of songs or games on cassettes, compact discs or other digitally encoded media. These systems require a user to purchase a unit suitable for playing the music or game desired, and to continue purchasing cassettes or compact discs to ensure a supply of new entertainment. After a while a user has amassed a considerable collection of these discs or cassettes, and must carry them along with the compact disc or game player wherever he goes if he wishes to have xe2x80x9cportablexe2x80x9d entertainment.
The current invention melds direct microwave communications with digital technology to provide alternatives to the massive compact disc market. The first alternative takes the form of a device named the Portable Cellular Stereo, hereinafter xe2x80x9cPCS,xe2x80x9d similar in size to current xe2x80x9cWalkmanxe2x80x9d type compact disc players. The PCS includes a liquid crystal display window that allows a user to select a desired song to be heard. This selection by the user causes the PCS, which includes a built in microwave cellular transmitter/receiver, to transmit a signal to a Data Storage Communications Tower. This Data Storage Communications Tower includes a microwave digital cellular tower capable of transmitting and receiving a multitude of digital cellular signals from other PCS""s. The Data Storage Communications Tower also includes a mass storage unit consisting of solid state memory chips that contain hundred, perhaps thousands of music selections. The Data Storage Communications Tower also includes a computer or central processing unit to control the retrieval of the desired music selection from the mass storage unit. When the Data Storage Communications Tower receives a selection request from a PCS, the computer bills a customer""s account, retrieves the selection from the mass storage unit and directs the selection to the microwave digital cellular tower for transmission to the user""s PCS. The microwave digital cellular tower can simultaneously transmit a list of available songs to the PCS, for display and review by the user. At current transmission speeds, a song that would play for seven minutes could be transmitted in less than a tenth of a second.
PCS""s for use in an automobile or home could be further enhanced with the use of speech recognition technology. This additional circuitry allows for hands-free song selection. A user can speak the music selection wanted which will activate the speech recognition circuitry in the PCS. This circuitry will then transmit the desired selection to the Data Storage Communications Tower and the musical selection will be retrieved as described above.
Another alternative with the current invention is the Portable Cellular Gaming Unit, hereinafter xe2x80x9cPCGU.xe2x80x9d This unit combines the xe2x80x9cGameboyxe2x80x9d type game player with digital cellular technology similar to that described above to allow xe2x80x9con demandxe2x80x9d games. The PCGU includes a liquid crystal display window that allows a user to select a game to play. This selection by the user causes the PCGU, which includes a built in microwave cellular transmitter/receiver, to transmit a signal to a Data Storage Communications Tower. This Data Storage Communications Tower is essentially the same unit as described above with the difference being the mass storage unit storing games in addition to or in lieu of musical selections. This Data Storage Communications Tower also includes a computer or central processing to control the retrieval of the desired game selection from the mass storage unit. When the Data Storage Communications Tower receives a selection request from a PCGU, the computer bills a customer""s account, retrieves the game selection from the mass storage unit and directs the selection to the microwave digital cellular tower for transmission to the user""s PCGU. The microwave digital cellular tower also can transmit simultaneously a list of available games to the PCGU, for display and review by the user. At current transmission speeds, a typical game could be transmitted in less than one-fifth (⅕) of a second.
Another alternative available with the current invention is the Home or Automotive Cellular Gaming Unit, hereinafter xe2x80x9cHCGU.xe2x80x9d This unit combines the xe2x80x9cNintendoxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cSegaxe2x80x9d type game player with digital cellular technology similar to that described above to allow xe2x80x9con demandxe2x80x9d games. The HCGU utilizes a standard television as a display medium. The game players select a desired game to be played from a menu displayed on the television. This selection by the user causes the HCGU, which includes a built in microwave cellular transmitter/receiver, to transmit a signal to a Data Storage Communications Tower. In all other respects, the HCGU functions the same as the PCGU.
The principal objects of the present invention are: to provide a portable entertainment system using digital cellular technology that allows a user to retrieve and play a vast array of musical selections without the need to carry a large quantity of compact discs or similar media; to provide such a system that also allows a user to retrieve and play games on xe2x80x9cNintendoxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cSEGAxe2x80x9d type game playing devices without the need for carrying game cartridges; and to provide such a system that is readily adaptable to speech recognition technology to allow use of such a system in a hands-free environment as while operating an automobile.